


Besser zu Dritt als Allein

by lilolilyrae



Series: Inselbeziehungen [3]
Category: Ella Schön (TV)
Genre: Ellaschön, F/F, F/M, Getting Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Jannis mag ich auch- dich mag ich mehr.
Relationships: Christina Kieper/Jannis Zagorakis, Ella Schön/Christina Kieper, Ella Schön/Christina Kieper/Jannis Zagorakis, Ella Schön/Jannis Zagorakis
Series: Inselbeziehungen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728952
Kudos: 1





	Besser zu Dritt als Allein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing 2020-05-06  
> Posted 2020-05-23  
> And you can see by the wordcount: I didn't even get far

"Was war das eigentlich mit dir und Jannis?" fragt Christina, nachdem der genannte gerade mit Werkzeugtasche in der Hand ums Haus verschwindet.

"Was?"

"Naja- einige denken ihr hättet was miteinander... Und ich hab euch das eine mal gesehen, schon vergessen?"

"Nein" sagt Ella. "Zwischen mir und Jannis ist nichts. Ich hätte damals allerdings mit ihm Sex gehabt wenn ihr uns nicht gestört hättet."

"Und... Würdest du noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollen?"

Ella sieht sie verständnislos an. "Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Ich bin diejenige, die die Beziehung zwischen uns vorgeschlagen hat. Deine Frage scheint mir irrelevant."

Christina zuckt mit den Achseln. "Wenn du schon weißt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss, kannst dus ja auch einfach sagen. Ich mag Jannis ja auch."

Ella sieht sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann:

"Jannis mag ich auch, aber dich mag ich mehr. Ich bin zufrieden, nur mit dir zusammen zu sein, aber falls deine Fragen darauf abzielen, dass wir auch mit Jannis oder anderen Leuten entwas anfangen, bin ich einverstanden es zu versuchen, solang du mir alles sagst."

Christina nickt sofort. "Kein lügenchaos mehr wie mit Thomas, und ja ich weiß ich bin die Richtige das zu sagen..."


End file.
